<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Family by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819630">Meeting Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amends [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>meeting unknown grandchildren, mention of xavier's secret keeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable meeting his newly discovered grandson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amends [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.  Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeting Family</p><p>He was too old and too experienced to be this nervous about meeting an unknown relative. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised about possible relatives out there he just never expected to find a grand child out there. He was still pissed at Xavier for keeping his potential grand son’s existence a secret but he wasn’t surprised. The man played things as close to the vest as he did and seemed to collect secrets. He wondered how the X-men would take it if they knew all the details that would emerge soon about their mentor.</p><p>“The jet just landed Cable,” Domino said shaking him out of his thoughts about Xavier. “Your guests will be waiting for you in the suite you had prepared for them once our done brooding.” She said turning and leaving him alone.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it,” A voice said and he turned to see a projection of his mother. “Don’t look so surprised Cable, I may be busy on Counter Earth but I will always look after my family.” As she said it he suddenly understood why she’d helped out when Candra attacked.</p><p>“You’ve known from the very beginning that he was Tyler’s son didn’t you?” He was careful to keep the accusation out of his voice. “That’s why you intervened to stop Candra it was because she was using your great grand child.”</p><p>“Yes,” Madelyne’s projection said with out a hint of remorse. “Every action I have taken since my resurrection has been for the good of those I consider family.” She smiled darkly then. “Despite my pretty words to Captain America I could really care less about the world and only want to make sure my family is safe.”</p><p>“What exactly are you doing up there on Counter Earth,” he asked as he realized that she was definitely not just playing hero up there. He had never really given counter-earth any thought it didn’t exist in his future and he always assumed it would be destroyed sooner or later.</p><p>“It isn’t any of your concern,” His mother said smiling darkly. “You’ll soon be busy with other matters that will require your full attention.” She then winked at him, “I’ve seen how the story ends in your head and how it will end in reality,” she then smiled. “And I have taken the necessary steps to give you the best ending possible.” She then turned as if looking over her shoulder. “You should go meet your grand son, his mother is very twitchy and if you don’t go soon you may not get the chance.” She was gone then leaving him alone.</p><p>He forced himself to put her words aside and head toward the suite he arranged for the visiting members of his family. He arrived to find the mother visibly nervous while her escort his uncle Havok stood by talking with the boy. “My name is Nathan and I’m your grand father,” he said as he knelt down next to the boy. He glanced over at the mother who was watching him warily. “I’m sorry for the things my son put you through.” She softened a bit after that. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be close to this boy or his mother but at least he would know them.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>